freddy_fazbears_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed
About Ed Ed is an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as a mechanic to repair the animatronics that break down. He is one of the few employees who appears to empathise with the animatronics. Although he does not yet fully understand how their AI functions, he knows they are very capable of human emotion and can form bonds with humans, as well as each other. Short Biography General Setting His first brushes with the pizzeria came during his early childhood, when he visited the place frequently. He enjoyed being around the animatronics and believed the feeling was mutual. Two decades later, he came across the building once again late at night, walking home from an event. He approached the front door and reluctantly rang the security office, where a guard by the name of Dan performed a gesture he would never forget. He let him in. Ed and the guard became great friends over the following nights, where he would be let in. What he wasn't expecting was how warm and friendly the animatronics were. He quickly reacquainted himself with them, becoming close friends as well. His inner child was let loose and allowed to have the time of his life. Ed loves all of the classic animatronic, but holds a special place for Foxy, as he has always been his favorite. He takes pride in being a member of his crew. The rest, as they say, is history. Relations Animatronics in General Ed feels surprisingly comfortable around the animatronics and will usually act friendly towards them, engaging in conversations with them and generally treating them as one would treat a regular person. The Original Four Having visited the pizzeria a lot in his childhood, Ed has developped a strong bond with the classic animatronics. A lot more so than with the replacements on stage. He takes extra care of them and treats them like family, even if he is less likely to use the term as Dan is. Foxy (Foxy the Pirate Fox): Out of the classic four animatronics, Foxy had always been special for Ed. It is due to him that Ed developed an interest for tales of piracy, ships, and the sea in general. Things took a rapid turn the moment Dan informed him that, back in the early nineties, his brother had been attacked by the "purple guy", murdered and stuffed into Foxy. This meant that the being Ed had grown so fond of over the years was in fact Dan's brother and, by extension, his own. Bonnie (BonnieTheBunny & Bonnie The Bunny): Ed considers both Bonnies to be good friends of his. He will usually converse with either when everything is calm and not much is going on. He also likes scratching them between the ears, just because he finds them cute. Despite the fact that BonnieTheBunny has proven to be fond of Ed and has protected him from harm a few times, Bonnie The Bunny is the one who shows more affection towards him. Chica (Chica Da Nightwatch): Chica used to be quite crazy during Ed's early days in the pizzeria. However, after one day she revealed she was his long lost sister, she started acting with a lot more moderation. Bessie the Bull Bessie has always been an intresting character to Ed. In her early days at the pizzeria, she seemed more detached than the others. She was painfully unaware of some basic societal norms. He eventually took her under his wing as a sort of apprentice, teaching her basic things such as waving and other more complex subjects as well as he could. After Dan told him that Bessie had rather strong feelings about him, their relationship has become closer and progressively more affective. With Bessie having transformed into a human, they have grown even more affectionate and have declared their undying love for each other. Dan (the security guard) The mechanic won't forget the great favor Dan did for him by letting him into the pizzeria that one night, allowing him to interact with the characters from his childhood. It wasn't much later that Dan revealed that he was Ed's long lost adopted brother, unravelling a complicated plot that trails back to the late nineties. Dan's obsession with piracy goes way above and beyond Ed's, to the point Ed questions Dan's sanity daily. His various exploits keep Ed on his toes almost constantly. Specter Specter is quite the odd character. Ed has always tried to be as welcoming as possible when he popped in through some random portal. They have become closer after the events that led to the acquisition of the Spiridonov. Ed used to regard him as a good friend, but can now confidently say he is a brother to him. Ron the Mechanic Ron is, by every definition, insane. Ed can only react with stunned silence or plain annoyance as Ron wreaks havoc in the pizzeria. He pretty much only lets him in because his own animatronic, the old Fredbear, is housed there and only trusts Ron to repair him. Jon (Security staff) Ed can rarely feel anything but bafflement when interacting with Jon. He seems weird and impulsive. He also seems to suffer from some form of OCD, judging by his crippling fixation with winding Marionette's music box. However, Ed choses to act friendly, if only for fear of disproportionate retribution should he cross him. Dan Witts Dan is a rather laissez-faire boss. He doesn't really give many orders and only checks on Ed every now and then. This is why Ed doesn't see him as much of a boss, since it's usually the animatronics who come to him seeking help. As Dan does not appear to appreciate the animatronics that much, Ed will tread carefully around him to avoid any situations that could get him or the animatronics kicked out or disposed of. Lizi Patch Ed met Lizi in some odd circumstances. She seemed to be orphaned and hid under the desk at the security office. After a botched adoption attempt by Specter, Ed decided he'd give it a shot and adopted her. He loves her as if she were his biological daughter, despite knowing that her biological father was the "purple guy". Trivia * The name Edward Patch was conceived as a combination of traits that define the character, such as his sympathy for Foxy -and therefore, pirates- and his current job, "patching up" the animatronics. The name intentionally sounds like "Edward Thatch", captain Blackbeard's actual name. (Also known as "Edward Teach") * The character started as a form of author avatar for his admin, who is also a very awkward twenty-something who likes electronics more than people.